StarWound Clan
The Starwound clan is a clan that occupies the border of The Starwood Strands of the Arcane Isles and the Wandering Contagion of The Plague Wastelands. Currently the Clan is starting to show signs of splitting although these are still on the edges of the Clan with most dragons having only a preference in location and not in ideology. History Early History -Clan Foundings: A male Guardian by the name of Maldal had begun the search for his Charge. A child of the Arcanist in the Tidelords' design, he searched the pink, magically radiated lands of the Starfall Isles. He lacked the ability to foresee deeper into fate, gaining only faint glimpses and hints. Something told him to go towards the forests, that bordered the Plaguelands. It was here he was certain he found his Charge. A pale mirror who would later be known as Hachiro. Hachiro was a wounded mirror. A child of the Arcanists, yet in the image of the Plaguebringer. To survive at all costs was instinct, prove her self worth to continue existing ran deep in her veins. It was as strong as the need to examine, discover and experiment with the world around her. There were many unknowns in the world, and at the heart of it all, lies the essence of the Arcanist himself. To study and understand, to bend the unknown to your will, this was what it meant to be of the Arcane flight. So captivated by the allure of the starwood strands, she had allowed herself to be bested in a battle with a strange beast. Despite surviving the encounter and landing several deep injuries on her assailant, Hachiro felt a deep shame. She had been unable to kill that which had made a move on her life. Allowed it to stalk the forests and take her dignity. Maldal approached the wounded Mirror, bowing greatly. "My lady, I am Maldal of the Reaches. Child of the Arcanist, image of the Tidelord. I have been on searching for my Charge and I am certain that you are whom I was meant to protect with my very life." Members The Founders: Hachiro: The Original Matriach Maldal: The Original Patriarch Stonewall:The Heir Akiyo: The Matriach's second husband, artist, Flight Representatives: Aquamarine: The Patriach's second wife, Nature representative, botanist Kirameku: '''Shadow representative '''lubaoshi: '''Poet, Wind representative '''Oiche: Medic, Plague Representative, former wife of Agorok Agorok: Blacksmith, Fire representative, former husband of Oiche Chocomint: Geologist, Earth Representative, sole Earth flight member Vestrit : Scholar, Archivist, Arcane Representative Sunburst : Light Representative, Judge/lawyer Dew : '''Seer, Water Representative '''Ionize: Engineer, Programmer, Lighting Representative Hypothermia: Ice Representative (Desputed) Frosting: Ice Representative (Desputed), Bounty Hunter Daftpunk: Neonpunk: Magician, Chemist A classy magician who utilizes his Nature powers.A hopeless romantic who came all the way to Arcane to become a magician to a clan who had no formal entertainers. Eventually fell head over heels for the dancer, Daftpunk. His flirting tricks tends to extend towards using his flashy and admittedly flashy tricks as well as the corniest, sappiest jokes you can imagine. Electropop: Alchemist, Scholar The adopted child of daftpunk and neonpunk. A natural born alchemist who dedicates her life to studying under the head Alchemists of the clan. She is well loved between her parents and has made friends in the clan. Areas of the Clan TBA Culture/Customs TBACategory:Arcane Category:Plague